Entrevista a Sonic y elenco de Sonic Riders
by Swart
Summary: Una loca entrevista que tomará un giro inesperado al final. Protagonizada por SG-Hari y su bola de creaciones que no tienen nada mejor que hacer XD ¡¿Sobrevivirán los entrevistados a este grupo de dementes! oH... YO ESPERO QUE NO -W- juar juar juar
1. Chapter 1

**Entrevista a Sonic y elenco de Sonic Riders**

SG (Con una tabla llena de hojas mientras va checando): OO Muy bien, cámaras? –Ve la tabla y pone una palomita –Lísto! Micrófonos? –Igual que hace rato _ _! –Listo! Agua para los entrevistados? –Lo tengo que repetir ¬¬? –Listo?

Shion (Con una canastita de frutas): ¬¬ No estas exagerando?

SG: {¬ Si quieres seguir en tu serie mejor cállate y sigue trabajando…

Shion: _ _! Sí jefa…

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal seguidores y amigos míos? Este es un nuevo fic, ^^ ¡Espero lo disfruten! En esta ocasión se trata de una entrevista a Sonic el erizo y compañía. Mis asistentes son mis queridos niños de mis series. No se apuren si no los conocen, solo pídanme unos de mis fics y yo se los pasaré con gusto para que los conozcan ¿Ok?

* * *

Artemisa (Con un grupo de hojas): Aquí esta el programa.

SG (Sin siquiera voltear a verla): Bien! Déjalo ahí encima.

Artemisa: O_O Estas segura?

SG: {¬X Artemisa, no tengo tiempo. Déjalas ahí!

Artemisa: O_O Pero…

SG: {¬XXxx Que las dejes ahí!

Artemisa: ._. Pero…

SG: OH QUE LA CHIN**** QUE LAS DEJES AHÍ!!! ˃O˂

Artemisa: ._. Bueno…

Shion (Mientras la abraza): Ya amor… Ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de su amado U.U

SG: ***OO*** ¬¬------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO KARM!!! ˃O˂

Shion: O~O Ay por la diosa en la que cree mi mujer…

Artemisa: ¬¬ Son tres cielo…

Shion: {O Ah… T^T Ay por las tres diosas en las que cree mi mujer!!!

Artemisa y SG: _ _!

Angelus (Llegando): Ya llegaron.

SG: O.O Quienes?

Shiromaru (= que Angelous): ¬¬ Pues quien crees?

SG: O____________________________________________O –A Angelous –Dime que no son T}

Angelous: ¬¬ Aja…

SG: T} No…

Angelous: ¬_¬ Aja…

SG: T} No!

Angelous: ¬_¬ XXxx Aja…

SG: TOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Angelous: ˃=P Bueno ya!!! Los hago pasar? Sí o no!!!

SG: T} Esque no toy lista!!!

Angelous: ¬¬ Y por qué no te basas en el programa?

SG: Cierto O} Artemisa, pásame el programa u.u

Artemisa: ._. No puedo

SG: ¬¬ Cómo que no puedes?!

Artemisa: ¬¬XXx Mira, para empezar a mí no me hables en ese tono y para acabar no hay programa.

SG: ._. Cómo que no hay programa?

Artemisa (Mientras señala a una máquina trituradora que destroza la última hoja del programa): ¬¬XXxx

SG: O______________________________________________________O Ò_________________________________________________Ó ˃O˂ !!!

Artemisa: ¬¬ Yo te lo advertí y pongo a la diosa Phiro como testigo!!!

SG: ¬¬ Y me vas a salir con que no te pongo atención, no?

Artemisa: ¬_¬U Tú que crees?

Noriko (Entrando tímidamente): ._. Oigan, los entrevistados están esperan…

Una fuerte ráfaga de color azúl entra y le levanta la falda a Artemisa, quien hace lo posible por bajarla.

Artemisa: ***˃O˂*** Ay!!!

Paco (Entrando): ._. Oye SG uno de los… –Ve a Artemisa –O____________________O

* * *

Notas de la autora: Paco es algo así como mi conciencia y en ocasiones la hace como mi asistente.

* * *

Artemisa: ***OO***

PAF!!!

Paco (Con una hemorragia en la nariz): W La vida es dulce!!!

Shion (Tomándolo del cuello como un gatito XD): ˃=O OYE!!! QUÉ LE VEZ A MI ESPOSA?!

SG: O~O Qué fue eso?

La estela azul pasa de nuevo.

Angelous: ¬_¬ Creo que es uno de los entrevistados.

SG: T_________________T Total, de algo me tengo que morir…

Angelous: ¬¬ Ay no exageres!!!

Noriko: ._. Entonces los hago pasar?

SG: Sí Nori-Chan por favor T}

Noriko sale a por los entrevistados mientras Li se coloca atrás de la cámara, Artemisa recibe unos papeles de Eiri mientras éste le sonríe (¬¬ Cosa que por cierto no le agrada mucho a Shion) (Shion: ¬¬-------XXXXXxxxxx) Angelus vuela hasta colocarse en la trampa del techo y acomoda los micrófonos. Shiromaru se coloca a un lado de la cámara y empieza el conteo.

Shiromaru: Entramos al aire en 10…

Sweet (De rodillas a SG): T__________T Deja que yo entreviste a Sonic, sí?

Shiromaru: 9…

SG: ¬¬ No!

Shiromaru: 8…

Sweet: T^T No seas mala, sí?

Shiromaru: 7…

SG: ¬¬---Xxxx Que no!!!

Shiromaru: O_O err… 8…

Sweet (Con un cutter): T0T Buuuaaa!!! Ya no me quieres!!! Mejor me mato!!!

Shiromaru: 7…

SG: ¬¬ Te reto a que lo hagas!!!

Shiromaru: 6…

Sweet (Con el cutter cerca de la vena O_O): TOT ADIOS MI AMADO SONIC!!!

Shiromaru: 5…

SG (Deteniendo a Sweet): O____________________O OK!!! OK!!! _ _! Puedes hacer la entrevista conmigo…

Shiromaru: 4…

Sweet: Wiii!!! ^0^

Shiromaru: 3…

SG: _ _U Para que me molesto…

Shiromaru: 2…

Sweet (Sentándose al lado de Diana): *______________________* Yo estoy muy feliz!!!

Shiromaru: 1…

SG: -_-U Dios! Dame fuerzas!

Shiromaru: Al aire!!!

* * *

Y pues eso es todo de momento XD sé que es algo corto pero si se lee espero subir algo más y de nuevo les recuerdo que si hay algo que no entiendan o si tienen dudas sobre mis personajes que salen, basta conque pregunten ^^ Matta ne X3!


	2. Chapter 2

Wiiiiiiii si se esta leyendo esto TuT hay me siento tan feliz, jejeje Gracias por tu review Lee-Chan y SG significa SonicGirl pero como es algo largo solo déjenlo en SG jajaja es un apodo que me pusieron desde secundaria y pues a petición de Lee-Chan he aquí la segunda parte de esta loca escena jajajaja Espero la disfruten ^^ Matta ne X3

* * *

Shiromaru: Al aire!!!

SG (Con la típica sonrisa de anfitriona estúpida): ^_^U Hola a nuestro público y bienvenidos a su programa "Manga-Anime and Videogames interviews!!!

Sweet (= que Diana): El día de hoy tenemos un elenco espectacular ^_^ Se trata de Sonic the hedgehog y algunos personajes que han acompañado a este veloz héroe a lo largo de su trayecto en el juego "Sonic Riders."

SG: Por favor recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso. Ellos son: Sonic the hedgehog!

Se ve la misma estela azul, luego como una pequeña silueta da un enorme brinco y cae sentado al lado de Sweet.

Sonic (Mientras se sube las gafas oscuras y guiñe el ojo): ;) Wasup!!!

Sweet: *w*

SG: Miles "Tails" Prower!

Desde arriba se ve como el pequeño zorro de dos colas baja volando y se acomoda al lado de Sonic.

Tails (Mientras agita su manita): =) Qué hay?

Sweet: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!!!

Se abre un hoyo bajo el set y el equidna sube para colocarse al lado de Tails, mientras camina va agitando la mano.

Knuckles: Gracias por la presentación Sweet!

Sweet: {^ No hay por qué papá!

SG: Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate live form!

Tras un deslumbrante centello aparece el erizo negro que se sienta al lado de SG.

Shadow: ¬~¬ Hum…

Sweet: Rouge the bat

Rouge entra caminando con sus andares sexys y esta por sentarse al lado de Knuckles cuando a la mera hora se sienta al lado de Shadow.

Rouge: ¬u~ Hola a todos!

Público: *______________________________________________*

Knuckles: T___________________________________________T

Sweet (Por dentro): ¬¬-----XXXXXXXxxxxxxx P**CHE VIEJA!!! Cuando esto acabe la mato!!!

Rouge (A Sweet): ¬u¬ Qué ocurre Sweet? Te molesta algo?

Sweet: ^^U Para nada!!! Qué te hace pensar eso Rouge?!

Rouge: ¬u¬ Tal vez el hecho de que estas apretando de más las hojas…

Sweet: O_______________O -_-!

SG: ¬_¬ Claro… U_U Ejem… Jet the Hawk!

Jet entran en su extreme gear y se sienta al lado de Rouge mientras guiñe el ojo.

Jet: ;D Qué hay?!

Sonic (Por dentro): ¬¬ Presumido…

Sweet: Wave the Swallow!

Rouge: OO CÓMO? ¬0¬ Nadie me dijo que ella iba a estar!!!

Wave entra sobre su extreme gear y le guiñe el ojo al público mientras se pone a lanzar besos al aire.

Wave: ¬u~ Hola!

Público: *Q* NENA HERMOSA!!!

Rouge: ò_ó

Wave: ¬u¬ Cómo sigues Rouge? Ya te puedes mover?

Rouge: ˃=P Sí!!! Y ahorita te la demuestro!!!

SG: ^_^U Wave! Por qué no nos acompañas y tomas asiento?

Wave: ^_^ Claro!

Rouge: ¬¬----Xxx Ni ella se cree tanta ternura…

Wave se acerca, pone un pañuelo en el asiento cerca de Jet y se sienta.

Sweet: Y por último, Storm the albatross!

Knuckles: O______________________O S-Storm? –Se acerca a Sweet –TOT Escóndanme!!!

Sweet: ._. Papá?

Storm entra igual que los otros Babylon Rouges, pero cuando esta por llegar se cae de su extreme gear -_-!

Storm: X_________________________________x Veo lucecitas…

Sweet (A Knuckles): {¬U Ves papá, no es tan peligroso…

Knuckles: Eso dices tu T_________T

Storm: X_________________x –Se para de repente –DÓNDE ESTA ESE EQUIDNA?! ˃=( No lo traten de esconder, sé que está aquí!!!

Sweet (Mientras "esconde" a Knuckles atrás de ella _ _! Se ve a leguas): o_o Atrás de mí no 'ta!!!

SG: O__________________________O –Por dentro –Ya nos quedamos sin equidna T_T

Storm: ¬¬

Sweet: O_____________________________________________________OUUUUuuuu

Storm: ¬_¬ ^_^ Ok! Te creo!!!

PLONK!!!

SG: ¬_¬ Ok! Parece que ya están todos… ^_^ Qué les parece si empezamos?

Sweet: *W* SONIC TE AMO!!! (Deja al descubierto a Knuckles, quien se esconde atrás del asiento de Sweet y Storm ni por enterado -___-!)

Público: O_OUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu

SG: O_______________________O -____________________________-! Ya me cargo la ******da...

Sonic: *w* Y yo a ti Sweet!!!

TODOS: O_______________________________________________________________O

SG: XO OIGAN!!! NO ESTAMOS EN "CUPIDO 3000"!!!

Sonic y Sweet se empiezan a besar de forma no muy apta para menores de dieciocho años -_______________________________-!

~*~* Atrás de las cámaras~*~*

Artemisa: O__________________________O No conocía ese lado de Sweet…

Shion: Ya ni tu y yo!!! O______________________________O

Artemisa: ¬u¬ Quieres apostar amor…

Shion: ***O____________________O*** ¬u¬ Je… je…

Angelous (Desde la trampilla con Noriko al lado): O_O Worales con Sweet!!!

Noriko: TOT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUA!!! Pero si todavía no llego a los dieciocho!!!

Angelous: Pero ya tienes diecisiete ¬u¬

Noriko: O______________________________________O TOT DIANA!!! ANGELOUS ME ESTA ACOSANDO!!! Otra vez ¬¬---XXXxxx

Angelous (Soltando la soga y tratando de abrazar a Noriko): ˃3 Te amo Noriko…

Noriko: XO Angelous!!! Sueltame!!!

!!!

Noriko: ._. Qué fue eso?

Angelous: O_O Ay no!!! -___-U SG me va a matar…

Noriko: ¬¬ Qué sostenía la cuerda?

Angelous: El letrero -______________________-!

Noriko: O___________________________O

Angelous: -________________________-! Y le callo de lleno a SG en la cabeza…

Noriko: ._. –Cantando tipo lulu de cartón de la casa de los dibujos –Estas en problemas!!! Estas en problemas!!! =D

~*~*De vuelta al set~*~*

SG: XwX Un erizito, se columpiaba…

Sweet: O_____________O TOT NOOOOO!!! Se nos muere la patrona!!!

Jet: O_O XD Y le dio de lleno en la cabezota!!!

PAF!!!

Wave (Con el extreme gear de Jet roto a la mitad): Jet!!! ¬¬---XXxxx Pon el ejemplo!!!

Jet: Ok… ¬¬----XXXxxx

Wave: =( No lo ves? Como líder tienes responsabilidades que cumplir y…

SG: XOx TE AMO SONIC!!!

Sweet: O________________O ¬0¬ Ah, no!!! A mi no me va a quitar al novio!!!

* * *

Y ahora quien podrá salvar esta loca historia? De verdad Angelous morirá a manos de la demente SG? Y quien ocupara su lugar? Jajajaja todas estas y muchas otras preguntas se responderán en el siguiente fragmento de esta demente entrevista


	3. Chapter 3

Wiii!!! Se acerca el fin de año y con ello empieza un nuevo ciclo de viciosos ff XD a modo de obsequio aquí os dejo mi siguiente parte de esta enferma entrevista XD espero os agrade y de nuevo gracias por su apollo al leerme ^^

Felices Fiestas =D!!!

* * *

Sweet: O________________O ¬0¬ Ah, no!!! A mi no me va a quitar al novio!!!

Hazell entra en el set y se lleva arrastrando a Diana del pie mientras entra Sheimin.

Sweet: OO Ò____Ó Y tu que chiflados quieres aquí?!

Sheimin: ¬¬ Poniendo en marcha el plan C de SG…

Sweet: ._. Plan C?

Sheimin: ¬¬ Lo dijo en la junta de la mañana…

Sweet: ._.?

Sheimin: ¬¬X Antes de la entrevista?

Sweet: ._.??

Sheimin: XO Ella dijo "Sí el idiota de Angelous se distrae con Noriko porque la empieza a acosar (Noriko: ¬0¬ otra vez!!!) ¬¬XXxx otra vez... Entonces como plan A va a entrar Sweet, como plan B entra Artemisa y como plan C entra Sheimin"!!!

Sweet: ._. Ah… Con razón no me quería dejar hacer la entrevista…

Sheimin: ¬¬ Exacto… Pero, como siempre, hay que consentir a la princesa!

Hazell y Artemisa (La última con la blusa mal puesta y despeinada): Oo Que yo qué?!

Sheimin: -__________-! Estoy rodeada de tontos…

Shadow: ¬¬ Bienvenida a la Tierra hermanita.

Sheimin (Con el tono más sarcástico del mundo): ¬_________________¬ "Gracias"…

* * *

Nota de la autora: A modo de aclaración Sheimin es un personaje que cree y que es la hermana menor de Shadow ^^ y tiene el mismo carácter emo… cional XD

Shadow y Sheimin: ¬¬ TE VOY A MATAR!!!

* * *

Sweet: -___-! Y yo que ya iba a preguntar donde andaba Artemisa…

Wave: Disculpen?

Sheimin y Sweet: O_O?

Wave: ¬¬ Podemos seguir con esto?

Tails: O_O Seguir? Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado…

Rouge: {¬ Pues a darle… Entre más pronto empiece, más pronto termina…

Wave: ¬¬ Qué insinuas?!

~*~*Atrás de cámaras~*~*

Eiri: ._. Olle Li?

Li: ¬¬ What?!

Eiri: ¬¬ Habla bien!!!

Li: ¬¬X Qué?!

Eiri: XO No se dice "qué?", se dice "mande?" idiota!!!

Li: ¬¬XXxxx "Mande idiota"?

Eiri: O___________________________O ¬¬XXXxxx

Li: ¬¬XXXxxx Tú lo dijiste…

Eiri: __ __U como sea… Sigues grabando? ¬¬

Li: ¬¬ Pos nadie me ha dicho que me detenga…

Shiromaru: ¬¬ Total, si SG se pone _crazy_ le echamos la culpa a este…

Li: ¬¬XXXXxxxx Y quién me esta coordinando, Shiromaru?

Shiomaru: ¬¬ Estas de genio porque Shion ya se llevo por allá a Artemisa verdad?

Li (Con la espada en mano): XO Yo te voy a llevar al cementerio de tu Luna, Demonio!!!

Shiromaru (Con su energía): ¬O¬ Qué esperas?! Te estoy esperando Elfi!!!

Eiri (En la cámara con Li y Shiromaru de fondo peleando): T_T Quién dijo que esto era fácil…?

~*~*De vuelta en el set~*~*

Sheimin: ¬¬ Bien, empecemos contigo Wave…

Wave: 0=3 Sí…!

Sheimin: Por qué Rouge esta tan molesta contigo? ¬¬

Wave: O~O?

Sweet: Buena pregunta? ._.

Sheimin: ¬¬ Y bien?

Wave: OO Yo… ¬O¬ Yo que sé?! Ésta de repente se puso bien _crazy_ y comenzó a echarme pleito!!!

Rouge: O_O Qué yo empecé?! ¬O¬ Mentira!!!

Sweet: Entonces por qué no nos cuentas tu versión Rouge ¬¬?

Rouge: Mira Sweet, yo sé que tú estas cabreada porque hace rato finte a Knuckles, o me equivoco?

Sweet: ¬¬ No, de hecho si me cabreo eso y exijo una respuesta!!!

Knuckles (-_-! Saliendo atrás de Sweet): ¬o¬ Sí Rouge!!! Qué te hice para que de repente me tratases como si te hubiera hecho algo?!

Storm: ¬O¬ Lo sabía!!! Sí estabas aquí, no equidna?!

Knuckles: O__________________________O T^T Mami!!!

Sheimin: Mira Storm... No se te ocurra ni por los babylon tocar al equidna ¬¬

Knuckles: TUT

Storm: ¬¬

Sheimin: Al menos no hasta que acabe la entrevista ¬¬

Knuckles: O___________________O T_____________________________T

Storm: ¬u¬

Sweet: ¬¬ Y bien Rouge…

Rouge: {¬ Lo que pasa es que, hace dos días vi a este desgraciado de acá –Señala a Knuckles –Y a esta rastrera –Señala a Wave –Salir de una tienda muy pegaditos.

Knuckles (Pensativo): …

Wave: ¬O¬ Olle!!! Para empezar no soy ninguna rastrera!!! Y para acabar no te trate en ningún momento de quitar al novio!!!

Rouge: XO Entonces, explícame que hacían Knuckles y TÚ saliendo de la tienda de joyas?!

Knuckles: La verdad es que sí fui con ella a la joyería…

Rouge: ¬o¬ Ahí lo tienen!!!

Knuckles: Pero era porque necesitaba que alguien me aconsejase…

Rouge: O_______________O?

Wave: Knuckles quería escoger algo y no sabía como. Fue entonces que me pidió que le ayudara.

Sweet: {. Cómo esta eso, papá?

Knuckles: Es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y no atrevía –Se acerca a Rouge y se inca, saca una cajita que contiene un anillo de compromiso –Rouge… Te casas conmigo?

* * *

Chan chan chan!!! Cuál sera la respuesta de Rouge ante la propuesta del chico equidna? SG despertará y matará a todos XD? Habra más escenas "vulga-corrientes en este ff? para resolver sus dudas nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^ Byeby


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno tiene rato que no sé si esto se sigue leyendo o no o.O pero en fin aqui agrero el siguiente capi de esta demencia en masa XD, espero lo disfruten owo

* * *

Knuckles: Es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y no atrevía –Se acerca a Rouge y se inca, saca una cajita que contiene un anillo de compromiso –Rouge… Te casas conmigo?

Rouge: O////O

Todos: *W* !!!

Sheimin: ¬¬ Cursi…

Sweet: ¬¬ Ah! Pero no fueran mi hermano y tú porque luego luego, vd Sheimin?

Sheimin: {¬*** Cállate!!!

Knuckles: Y bien Rouge?

Rouge: O_O Ay Knuckles…

Todos (Sobre Rouge): OO

Rouge: Esque…

Todos (= que arriba): O_______________O

Rouge: Esque yo… Esque el matrimonio…

Todos: O________________________________________________________O

Knuckles: O______________________________________________________O!!!

Rouge: Esque el matrimonio no es lo mío.

Todos: O0O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Knuckles: OO –Se hace piedra.

Tails (Con un palito picando a Knuckles): ._. Knuckles, Sigues vivo?

Sweet (Sujetada por Sheimin): XO SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME QUE YO SI LA MATO!!!

Sheimin: XS Pero si lo haces, SG nos va a matar!!!

Shadow: ._. Y no solo eso, si mal no estoy a ella le agrada Knuckles también, no?

*~*~* Detrás de cámaras *~*~*

Hazell: OO Pues hasta ahorita tienen suerte. SG sigue desmayada.

Shiromaru: Si, eso es lo bueno -_-U

SG (Empieza a despertar): X.x Ay… -_-U qué me dio?

Shiromaru & Hazell: O~O

Li llega por atrás y le suelta tremendo porrazó en la cabeza a SG.

SG: Xwx Yo tenía un erizito!!!

Li: =D Ja!!! Salvé el día!!! Ahora nadie está en peligro -u-

Hazell: O~O Err… Li?

Li: -u- Yes?

Shiromaru: ¬¬ ahora viene muy gringo este

Hazell: O.O Admito que salvaste a todos de la furia de SG

Li: -u- lo sé, soy grande o qué {n?

Hazell: Pero ahora hay otro problema y es que Sheimin te va a matar ._. porque dijo que una vez que SG despertará, le avisaramos para que ella tomara su lugar.

Li: {n Ah es solo que Sheimin me va a… {O QUÉ?! ¬O¬ Y porque no me avisaron antes?!

Hazell: ¬¬ Tal vez porque llegaste muy hecho la mocha a pegarle de nuevo en la cabezota y yo no me iba a arriesgar a que hirieras a esta pobre e indefensa damicela ;-;

Li: ¬¬U

*~*~* De vuelta al set *~*~*

Sheimin: En fin, si SG pregunta, el equidna se volvió loco ¬.~

Sweet: T^T Hay de mi apasito lindo!!!

Sheimin: Y a qué se debe esto Rouge?

Rouge: ¬¬ qué?

Sheimin: De que ya no te quieras casar con Knuckles?

Rouge: La verdad es que hay alguien más que ha llamado mi atención =3

Sonic: ¬.~ no es por ser sisañoso Rouge, pero ese no es Shadow, verdad?

Público: O_____________________________________O

Sweet: WTF?! O0O

Sheimin: O_______________O O} Es cierto eso, hermano?!

Shadow: O///O ¬O¬ No tengo porque contestar eso, amarillista!!!

Sweet: O_______________O Osea que es cierto TOT HAY DE MI APASITO LINDO, CHULO, PECHOCHO!!!

Wave: O~O Pensé que eso era solo por los fans

Shadow: ¬¬ es como preguntar si entre y tu y Jet no hay nada solo porque los fans así lo pintan.

Wave y Jet: O///O O Yo con él (Ella en el caso de Jet)?! NUNCA!!!

Sonic: ¬w¬ entonces esta foto no dice nada verdad, Jet?

Sonic saca una foto de Wave y Jet en un parque de diversiones, muy juntitos los dos.

Jet: ¬O¬ De dónde sacaste eso, cretino?

Sonic: ¬w~ Lo que es tener contactos por ser protagonista de muchos videojuegos.

Al lado derecho de las entrevistadoras y los entrevistados aparece una megapantallota de hyper mega resolución que muestra la foto de Jet y Wave.

Público: O0O OMFG!!!

Wave (Mientras agarra a Sweet violentamente de la blusa): ¬0¬ Mira pi**** eriza!!! Si no quitas esa foto, vas a irte a reunir con Kami-Sama a resolver tus deudas pendientes

Sweet: O0O Pero si yo no tengo el control!!!

Wave la avienta y corre donde Sheimin, pero ésta última pega un brinco que la libra del tremendo capón que la golondrina trató de meterle.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Swallow en inglés significa "golondrina" y como es Wave the swallow… -.-U Quejas con la real academia española y los diccionarios Inglés-Español, Español-Inglés

Sheimin: ¬.¬ Lava-manos!!!

SG: Precavida es el término correcto ¬.~

* * *

Sheimin: Oye!!! ¬O¬ Si nos peleamos aquí vas a destruir todo el set!!!

Wave: Entonces quita esa cosa!!! O

Sheimin: YO NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE TENÍAMOS MEGA PANTALLOTA DE HYPER RESOLUCIÓN!!! ¬O¬

Shadow: ¬O¬ OYE!!! No te metas con mi hermana!!!

Shadow se lanzó contra Wave, quien le soltó tremenda patada, dejando inconsciente al erizo Negro.

Shadow: w Había una vez un erizo chiquito…

Rouge: O0O Shad!!! XO 'hora si te cargó la chi***** pi**** golondrina!!!

Rouge se abalanzó contra Wave, acabando esta última peleando tanto con la chica murciélago como con la segunda forma de vida perfecta.

Tails (desde su lugar, dirigiéndose a Sweet): O~O Si no sabían nada de esto ustedes… Entonces quién está manejando la megapantallota de hyper mega resolución? U.}

Storm (Detrás de todos y en voz baja): TuT Hay… Soy un Albatros muy, pero muy malo…

Knuckles: ¬.¬ Así que eras tú…

Storm: ¬.~ Algún problema equidna?!

Knuckles: u.u Mira Storm, me aterro cuando me atacan a mí… Pero cuando se meten con mi familia me pongo furioso!!! ¬O¬ Y TU PSEUDOAMIGA CASI MATA A MI HIJA!!!

* * *

Nota de la autora: u.u algo tarde pero Sweet se refiere a Knuckles como su padre aunque no lo sea, lo dice más que nada por respeto y el equidna le dice hija de manera recíproca -.-U en fin ya lo aclaré disculpen la demora -////-U

* * *

Storm: xO Y A QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO TONTOTE?! Vas a darme un puñetazo?!

Storm recarga para soltarle un megapuño a Knuckles, pero este corre rápidamente detrás del set justo donde están Hazell, Shiromaru, Eiri, Artemisa, Shion, Li y SG que ya estaba en el 1, 977, 827, 126, 727, 678, 676, 229, 787, 878, 676, 733, 878, 878 erizito -.-U

Li (Botando la espada por sepa Dios donde -.-U): O0O CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!

Hazell, Shiromaru, Eiri, Artemisa y Shion: O_____________O TOT HELP!!!

Li: ¬.¬ Y el gringo era yo?

Y en el set, con los demás entrevistados:

Sonic: O~O Menuda revuelta…

Jet: ¬O¬ Y es toda tu culpa, erizo tarado!!!

Sonic: Oye!!! A quién llamaste tarado, tarado ¬O¬?!

Jet: Pues eres el único tarado que veo aquí ¬O¬!!!

Sonic: Eso significa que aparte de tarado, ciego saliste!!! XO No vez que también están Storm y Knuckles?!

Jet: 'HORA SÍ PI**** ERIZO!!! Ya te llegó tu arroz con leche XO!!!

Jet se le va encima a Sonic y Ambos empiezan a pelear, no sin que tanto Tails como Sweet se le fueran encima.

Tails y Sweet: XO DEJA A MI AMIGO EN PAZ!!! (Novio en el caso de Sweet -.-u)

Todo se había vuelto toda una revuelta y ya nada tenía sentido, curiosamente ninguno le había soltado nada a la atolondrada SG, que seguía inconsciente hasta que una piedrita le rozó el rostro.

SG (Despertando): -.- mya mya… que buena siesta me tomé… -.- se supone que estaba en la entrevista y OO Oh My Fu***** God!!! La entrevista!!!

Se vuelve donde se supone debería estar el set donde se está llevando a cabo la entrevista… -.-U Si es que esto es una entrevista…

SG: o~o O____________________________________O Ò____________Ó####### O A VER BOLA DE INEPTOS BUENOS PARA NADA, DETENGAN ESTA MASACRE Y EXPLÍQUENME QUE CO***** ESTA PASANDO!!!

Todos se detienen en seco en la posición que cada uno había tomado, todos menos Li, quien le da con la espada (que sepa Dios como recupero) justo en la cabeza por andarse defendiendo de Storm, que ya lo había elegido a él como víctima por haber noqueado a Knuckles accidentalmente con la misma espada _ _U

Todos: O_________________________________O

Li: O____________________________________________O O0O HAY POR PHIRO!!!

SG: O.O … ¬.¬ XO AHORA SI PI**** ELFI!!!

Escena de SG tomando lo que era una cámara y digo era porque acabó estrellándosela toda en la cabeza a Li, dejándola hecha pedacitos -u-U

Sonic: Por las Super Emeralds, esta es peor que o.o …

En eso se escucha como la puerta principal explota, creando una intensa nube de polvo. Desde arriba, Angelous y Noriko buscan con la mirada al responsable.

Noriko: o.o Y AHORA?!

Angelous: O~O NO SERÁ… ?!

Noriko: Oo Bromeas!!! ._. por cierto, porque no se le invito a ella a la entrevista O}?

Angelous: para evitar la masacre que se avecina ._.

* * *

De qué masacre habla Angelous? Li habra sobrevivido a esa destrucción masiva?! Y qué le pasara a la pobre cámara destruida T^T? Respuestas a esto y más en el próximo capi xD

BYEBY!!!

SG-Hari


	5. Chapter 5

Noriko: o.o Y AHORA?

Angelous: O~O NO SERÁ… ?

Noriko: Oo Bromeas! ._. por cierto, porque no se le invito a ella a la entrevista O}?

Angelous: para evitar la masacre que se avecina ._.

SG: Y esa explosión? O.o

Sweet: Vino desde la entrada principal o~o

Sheimin: Será algún escuadrón ¬¬#

Shadow: X_x … Oo Escuadrón? ¬.¬ Si son los desgraciados de los GUN… MALDITA SG, ME HAS TRAICIONADO! XO

SG: O.O Pero yo no llamé a nadie…

Sonic: Hay no -_-UUuu

La nube de polvo se disipa, dejando ver una erizo pelirosa que sujeta tremendo mazo que le saca medio cuerpo.

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails: A… Amy? Qué haces aquí? Oo

Amy: Vine porque soy la única a la que no invitaron ¬¬# Maldita SG no querías invitarme a tu súper entrevista!

SG: ¬¬ Y porque habría de invitarte si no te puedo ver pero si ni en pintura!

Amy: LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME QUIERES QUITAR A MI SONIKKU! XO

SG: ¬¬# Amy… Mi doctor me recomendó que para salvar las pocas neuronas que tengo, me alejara de todo aquello que me causa estrés…

Amy: ¬¬ Y eso que conmigo?

SG toma otra de las pocas cámaras sobrevivientes y esta a punto de golpear con ella a Amy cuando Shiromaru y Shion la paran en seco, cada uno sujetándola por cada brazo, aunque eso no impidió que los insulltos salieran a brote.

SG: XO QUE PARA MÍ ERES LA COSA MÁS ESTRESANTE Y HASTIANTE QUE PUEDE HABER EN ESTE MÉNDIGO MUNDO!

Amy(Sujetada por Sonic y Shadow): PUES TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS, EH? LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES BAJARME AL NOVIO PARA QUEDARTELO SOLO PARA TI SOLITA Y HACERLE MALDAD Y MEDIA XO!

SG: QUÉ DIJISTE? AHORA SÍ TE VOY A…

En eso se ve como de las ventanas y puertas entra un gran grupo de miembros de la GUN armados y con trajes especiales.

GUN 1: QUIÉTOS AHÍ! XO TODOS QUEDAN BAJO ARRESTO POR VIOLAR LA PAZ Y LA MORAL!

Entrevistadores, Entrevistados, Amy y SG: o_O WTF?

Jet: O0O HAY MAMÁ HALCÓN! =O BABYLON ROUGES, VAMONOS DE A…!

Uno de los GUN le soltó tremendo porrazo a Jet antes de que diera la orden de salida a la par que otro le esposaba las muñecas.

Storm: ._. Je… Jefe… Esta bien?

Wave: Deja que uno de esos brutos te de un mazaso del mismo calibre y a ver si tu vas a estar bien ¬¬###

Storm: Solo hacía la típica pregunta retórica ¬¬###

Wave: Retórico tienes el…

GUN 2: MANOS ARRIBA TODOS USTEDES! XO

Wave: ._. pensamiento… -Hace lo que le dicen

En eso se ve como todo el grupo de GUN's apunta a entrevistados, entrevistadores y anexados u_u (Amy: ¬¬#)

Noriko (Aún con Angelous en el techo): ._. esto no pinta bien…

Angelous: Sabes que es lo bueno de ser un angel…

Noriko: O_o

Angelous: Que siempre puedes obtener un último deseo ¬u¬…

Noriko: O/O X/| NO, ANGELOUS, ESPERATE, YO NO QUIERO!

Angelous: -3- Te amo, Noriko…

Noriko: SG! ANGELOUS ME ESTA ACOSANDO! TOT ¬¬ otra vez en este condenado fanfic…

Angelous se acerca a la pequeña rubia, quien se defiende con lo primero que se le vino a la mano. Tomo un palo que estaba por ahí y trato de golpear al angel sin éxito alguno y solamente perdiendo el equilibrio para caer desde el techo.

Angelous: NORIKO!

Noriko: 0O0 HAY, MAMÁ!

GUN 2(Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría sobre de él -_-U): Y ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN! NO QUIERO QUE HABLEN, NO SE RÍAN, NO RESPI…

PAAAF!

GUN2: X_x Yo tenía un borreguito…

Noriko (Sobándose después del sentón): X. hay hay hay! Al menos caí en blandito ^^

Angelous (Bajando casi a la misma velocidad que Sonic XDU a la par que se "cuelga" de la pequeña niña rubia): TOT MI AMADA NORIKO! PENSÉ QUE TE PERDERÍA!

Noriko (Toda azul por falta de aire): X_x no… pero me perderás si sigues estrangulándome Xox!

GUN 1: O QUÉ ESPERAN BOLA DE INEPTOS, ARRESTENLOS A TODOS!

SG: Perese, perese, perese… ¬¬ No puede tratarnos así!

Todos: O_o *O* Nuestra heroína!

GUN 1: ¬¬ Ah sí! Quién y por qué lo dice?

SG: Lo digo yo que soy la líder de este grupo de ineptos, incompetentes, buenos para nada (Sweet, Sheimin, Li, Eiri, Artemisa, Angelus, Noriko, Shion, Shiromaru, Hazell y Paco: OLLE ¬¬#!) y porque… Aquí la única neurótica histérica de mente psicópata soy yo y no usted! xO

Plonk colectivo

GUN 1: ¬¬ Nomas por eso…

SG: No u_u…

Knuckles: T-T Por favor que diga algo inteligente y dejo de quitarle los chillidogs a Sonic…

Sonic: O_o ¬¬ TU! AHORA YA SÉ DONDE QUEDARON MIS CHILLIDOGS!

Knuckles: 0=)

Sweet, Sheimin, Li, Eiri, Artemisa, Angelus, Noriko, Shion, Shiromaru, Hazell y Paco: Que diga algo inteligente… que diga algo inteligente T-T…

GUN1: Entonces? ¬¬

SG: -.- Pues…

GUN1: ¬¬#

Entrevistados y Entrevistadores: O_oU

Público: ._.U

**-CONTINUARA-**

SG: Fuf... años sin subir algo hehehe ustedes saben,la falta de inspirancia XD

Paco: ¬¬ Inspiración... de menos di algo inteligente en la anotación

SG: NO SPOILEES, PACO! En fin el ff esta a punto de acabar, es posible que solo queden dos capítulos más pero descuiden demoro mucho porque no me gusta como esta quedando el final sin mencionar que tuve que hacer ciertos cambios por motivo un tanto pero-sentimentales n/n

Paco: Ya te afecto estar saliendo con...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!

SG: Esto... en fin, esperen el próximo capítulo si n/ñ? C ya ;) From the crazy SG XD

Paco: X_x auch...


End file.
